


Dance the Night Away

by whiteshores



Series: Precious Moments [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kid!chan, parent!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Chan teaches Seungcheol how to dance.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Precious Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506068
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Dance the Night Away

When Jeonghan returns from work, the house is strangely quiet. Which is odd and never a good sign. Either his husband and child have been kidnapped and Jeonghan has to pay their ransom (he would in a heartbeat) or his husband and child are up to no good together. He hopes it’s the second option. Although he wouldn’t mind playing hero for once; Seungcheol is great at it, but Jeonghan likes to remind everyone he can play the role just as well. 

Just in case his beloved family is up to no good (or if the kidnapper is still in the house), Jeonghan does his best not to make his presence known. He quietly closes the front door and slips off his shoes by the entryway. 

Shuffling quietly to the living room, he peeks his head around the corner. Not there. Then, he scurries over to the kitchen and takes a peek. Not there either. He repeats this for every room, minding his footsteps and staying quiet, until he reaches Chan’s bedroom. 

Peering through the door left slightly ajar, he’s relieved to see his favorite two people. He breathes a quiet sigh of relief before noting the mess that is his son’s bedroom. 

_ None _ of Chan’s stuffed animals are on his bed or shelf like they should be. Instead, they are scattered all over the floor, abandoned and long forgotten in light of whatever the boy decided to do next. Instead, his action figures are on his bed along with some dinosaur toys. They’re not where they should be, but Jeonghan hopes it means his feet will be spared when he has to be the strict parent because Seungcheol is horrible at enforcing clean up time. 

Legos, action figures, dinosaurs, they all hurt the same when you step on them. Jeonghan has plenty of experience stepping on small pieces of plastic to know. As much as he supports playtime and letting Chan’s imagination run wild, his poor feet have suffered countless times from toys that were not put back in their respective containers. 

Which is why Jeonghan hopes Chan never outgrows his stuffed animals; they don’t hurt at all. Except when you pick up a big one and whack someone with it. Jeonghan has, unfortunately, also experienced that. (But not without redirecting Chan’s attention to an unsuspecting Seungcheol and letting his husband receive their son’s boundless energy.) They’re also nice to cuddle with. A joy Jeonghan only allows himself when they come out of the wash; he doesn’t want to think about the germs they attract with where they’ve been. 

He’s preparing himself to give a long lecture to Chan (and Seungcheol) about cleaning up toys, when he notices that they’re preoccupied with something else. 

“No Daddy. That’s not right. You do it like this,” Chan says.

“Like this?” Seungcheol asks. 

“No Daddy, not like  _ that _ , like  _ this _ .”

“Like this?”

“No Daddy!” Chan whines. 

Jeonghan has to stifle a laugh behind his hand at how adorable the situation is. His adorable, talented, brilliant son is trying to teach Seungcheol the choreography for a dance. If Jeonghan is right (and he usually is), the song is Likey by Twice; it’s the song that Chan has been singing all week. It’s endearing, watching Chan trying to instruct his dad, and it’s hilarious watching Seungcheol try to copy what Chan did. It seems like no matter what he does, he can’t quite get it right. At least, not by Chan’s standards. 

Their little five year old has an eye for detail and won’t be satisfied until Seungcheol gets it exactly right. To be fair, Chan isn’t teaching it exactly right, but Jeonghan will side with their son any time.

It reminds Jeonghan of when he and Seungcheol were university students. At the time, they had just started dating and Seungcheol was doing his best to impress Jeonghan. (He still does to this day and Jeonghan adores him for it.) He was interested in dancing because Jeonghan was taking jazz and contemporary dance classes. Although, he wasn’t nearly as flexible as his boyfriend and the style looked too graceful for him to attempt. As a compromise, they took a pop dance class together. Neither were the best at it, but it was something fun to do together. 

One day, their instructor taught them the choreography for a girl group dance. Surprisingly, Seungcheol did it very well and he was voted as the center. It embarrassed him to no end and he always denied the fact whenever it came up in conversation. Jeonghan still has a recording of their performance and watches it every once in a while. He’s scared that his husband will delete it if he finds out, so he keeps it a secret. 

They have had their fair share of dancing at parties and clubs, but Jeonghan hasn’t seen Seungcheol dance something like this since that performance. It warms his heart to see his husband put down his pride in order to bond with their son. 

He decides to savor this moment for a few more minutes, until Chan loses his patience and complains that Seungcheol  _ still _ isn’t doing the dance correctly. 

“Momo doesn’t do it like that! She does it like this,” he huffs, demonstrating the dance move once again. 

It’s then that Jeonghan decides to step in and rescue the poor man. 

“And what do we have here?” He announces, making his presence known with an over dramatic entrance. 

“Papa!” Chan squeals and runs over to the door, frustration completely forgotten. 

“Hi Chan—oof!” Jeonghan grunts, getting the wind knocked out of him when his son crashes into him with a tight hug. 

“You’re home!” Chan exclaims, beaming up at him. 

“I am,” Jeonghan smiles. “Did you have fun while I was gone?”

“Yes! Lots of fun!” 

“What did you do, Channie?” 

“I played with Daddy! We played Avengers and I was Iron Man. I did the snap thing and everyone went poof!” 

“Oh really?” Jeonghan glances over at the toys still on Chan’s bed and gives Seungcheol a look. 

The other man smiles sheepishly, belated realizing that they still haven’t cleaned up the mess. 

“And what were you doing right now?” Jeonghan continues.

“I was teaching Daddy how to dance!” 

This makes the tips of Seungcheol’s ears turn pink and Jeonghan grins. 

“Really Channie? What dance were you teaching him?”

“Twice’s Likey!”

Ah, he was right. Jeonghan gives himself a mental pat on the back. 

“Really? That’s so cool Channie! I bet you’re an amazing teacher.”

“I can teach you too, Papa!” 

Seungcheol perks up a bit and looks at Jeonghan expectantly, but Jeonghan won’t give his husband the satisfaction quite yet. 

“Oh Channie,” he sighs dramatically, putting on his best exhausted expression. “Papa is  _ really _ tired from work. I’ve been working hard all day and I’m so,  _ so _ tired.” 

Chan gasps as his eyes widen in concern. 

“Oh no, Papa. Are you okay?”

“No,” Jeonghan sighs and lets his shoulders droop. “But do you know what would make me feel better?” 

“What is it?” 

Seungcheol seems to know what Jeonghan is planning and he shoots his husband a dirty look from where he’s still standing behind Chan. It takes all of Jeonghan’s self-control not to break his act and burst into laughter. Seungcheol is doing his signature pout and his son looks incredibly worried. 

“I would feel  _ so _ much better if you and Daddy showed me the dance you’ve been learning!” Jeonghan continues, face still solemn. “You know how your dancing always makes Papa so happy.” 

Seungcheol sighs in defeat the same time Chan nods vigorously.

“We can do that! Right, Daddy?” Chan asks, looking at Seungcheol expectantly. 

Jeonghan mimics his son’s expression and they both look at him with matching puppy eyes. 

“I—Yes,” Seungcheol sighs, but he’s smiling fondly at the both of them. “We can show Papa the dance we’ve been practicing.” 

Chan’s entire face lights up as he smiles brightly before eagerly leading Jeonghan over to his bed to watch. Jeonghan quickly brushes a resting action figure to the side before taking a seat on what he hopes is a clean patch on his son’s bed. 

“Papa, music,” Chan says, thrusting Seungcheol’s phone in his face. 

Jeonghan nearly goes cross eyes with how close it is, but he nods and takes the device. 

“Let me know when you’re ready, Channie,” Jeonghan says, rewinding the song back to the beginning. 

“Ready!” Chan chirps, standing next to Seungcheol. 

Then, Jeonghan presses play and he watches as his two favorite people dance to the song. Chan, unsurprisingly, knows the whole choreography by heart even if he can’t get it exactly right. But he sings as he dances and changes his expressions with the lyrics. He’s a natural performer and Jeonghan feels a rush of pride. 

Seungcheol is less energetic, but he puts all his effort in dancing the parts that he knows. For the rest, he copies his son, dancing half a beat late, but smiling all throughout the song. 

Jeonghan smiles, claps, and cheers all throughout the dance, giving a standing ovation once the song ends. He praises Chan and smothers him with a warm hug and tons of kisses. Eventually, he gives Seungcheol a loving peck on the lips as well, before Chan pulls both of them into another dance. 

Now, Dance the Night Away is playing on Seungcheol’s phone and Jeonghan  _ does _ know the entire choreography for this song. However, he pretends he doesn’t and does silly moves that make his son laugh and it’s the best sound in the world. Right alongside his husband’s chuckle as the three of them dance the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta reading!


End file.
